cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruse Of An Ooze
Ruse Of An Ooze is a level in Inkwell Isle One, where the fight with Goopy Le Grande takes place. It is represented on the map by a few trees. This is one of the three initially available levels along with Forest Follies and Botanic Panic!. The level is set on a clearing in the forest, where a river can be seen in the background behind the trees. Location The location of Ruse Of An Ooze is to the top of Porkrind's Emporium. You do not need to defeat any other bosses in Inkwell Isle One to get to Ruse Of An Ooze. After defeating Ruse Of An Ooze, you unlock the path to the blueprint of the plane with a stair, and subsequently Threatenin' Zeppelin with a bridge. Strategy Recommended * Dash below Goopy once he jumps. * It's best to be used to dashing, otherwise, you might die on the third phase. * It's recommended to use Roundabout and Chaser. Spread is also recommended. Battle Phase 1 = Before the battle begins, Goopy Le Grande is shown taking off the top part of his head, which is revealed to be a hat. He seems to be greeting Cuphead and Mugman. Goopy Le Grande has two attacks: *This isn't really an attack, but Goopy will bounce around the map attempting to bounce onto the player. This attack is really easy to dodge, so try not to take any damage. This tests your dodging skills, so simply move left or right to dodge Goopy's bounces. Use your Dash when needed. Note that he can also bounce off from the edges of the screen. *After a while, Goopy will stop moving, and prepare for his second attack. Goopy's second attack is where he'll turn himself into a boxing glove, and do a short-ranged attack. Keep your distance far from him or crouch to dodge easily. Since Goopy moves around a lot, it's recommended to the Chaser so you don't miss him. But you can still use other shots like the Spread and Charge to deal massive damage. After taking enough hits, Goopy will take a tiny pink pill, which then spawns three pink question marks around him. Note that this is your only chance to parry, so parry them all if you want a high grade. But after Goopy blinks a few times, he'll turn giant and laugh at the player(s). His parryable question marks may be a trap, since when Goopy turns big, he pushes the question marks away. He's probably laughing at the players that fell for this trap. |-| Phase 2 = In this phase Goopy turns giant. He now covers more space, and is harder to dodge. He has the same attacks as his last phase, but they've been upgraded: *Goopy will still jump around, but now every bounce now covers more ground, and he does not bounce from walls. Doing this without dashing is impossible, so make sure you're well acquainted with dashing. *His second attack is still him punching you, but this time, instead of turning himself into a punching glove, he actually grows an arm with a punching glove to punch you. Once he punches you, the best way is to duck/crouch and continue shooting at the same time. Once again, since he still bounces around, it is recommended to use the Chaser. But now, since he has a bigger hitbox, you'll be able to use other weapons easier. After taking enough damage, Goopy will stop and look dazed. Then his grave will come and squish him into little Goopy bits. This commences the third and final phase. Note that when the tombstone falls on him, he is not dead. When defeated in Simple Mode, the fight will end there. Goopy will just look dazed and that's it. |-| Phase 3 = This phase isn't fought in Simple Mode. In this phase, Goopy is a living tombstone. He only has one attack in this phase: Goopy Le Grande will slide left and right, then slam you after some slides. Keep going left and right before the slam, and use Dash during the slam when needed. Note that you can only shoot upwards into his face for him to take damage, so make sure to aim correctly. It is recommended to use the Chaser because Goopy moves very fast in this phase. This phase will take a long time as you cannot attack him as often as the other phases, so be sure to constantly use the EX move. After enough hits, the fight will end. Goopy's tombstone will crack in half, and he'll now have crosses for eyes. This may be a pun, since R.I.P (which is an acronym of Rest In Peace) is very similar to the word "rip", and in Goopy's knockout animation, he literally rips in half. Though this may just be a coincidence. Also, there's a slight visual mishap, where smoke from when Goopy's sliding around is still there, even though he stopped moving. Gallery File:Maxresdefault-0.jpg|''Ruse Of An Ooze's'' card File:GoopyLeGrandeLocation.png|''Ruse Of An Ooze's'' overworld appearance Goop 1.png|''Phase 1'' Goopy 2.png|''Phase 2'' Goopy 3.png|''Phase 3'' goopybackround.jpg|backround of the fight Goopy_p2_jump.png|goopy phase 2 jumping goopy4.png|death 2Goopys.gif|Two goopy but we're change in the final game|link=UNUSED! Walkthrough Soundtrack es:Ruse of an Ooze Category:Levels Category:Boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Inkwell Isle 1 boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 1 levels